How Could This Happen to Me?
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Based from the music video of Untitled by Simple Plan. Who knew that one car accident could kill someone you love in the blink of an eye? Who would have thought that SHE would be taken away from me, just like that? AU-ish.. YukioXShiemi. Sorry the summary sucks, but still read and review? :3


_Why...?_

Yukio sat in a waiting room chair, his hands holding his face. It was precisely 11:51 p.m. and the nurses were telling everyone that anybody who wasn't a staff member needed to go home. No exceptions.

_How...? How did this happen...?_

"Excuse me sir, but I have to ask you to leave. It's time for everyone to go home... I'm sorry." Yukio slowly looked up at the nurse smiling down at him. Her smile made him sick. How could anybody be smiling when _she's _in there, on the verge of death? It wasn't right.

"... No, I'm the one who's sorry." Yukio whispered, his voice hoarse. It was the first time he's spoken that night, to anyone.

"Why's that?" She asked. Of course... She wouldn't take the hint that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"... I'm not leaving. She is still in there.. I'm not leaving until I know that she's alright." Yukio muttered, side-glancing to the surgery room.

The nurse blinked then followed his gaze. Understanding and realization flashed across her eyes and she nodded. "I understand, I'll tell the boss. Do you need a room to stay in for the night?" Yukio shook his head then the nurse walked away, leaving him alone in the silent waiting room.

_How could this have happened...? _

* * *

It was a dark, cool night in Japan. Yukio, Rin, Shiemi, Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima were all walking down the streets, intending to head for a concert Shima's brother was performing for.

Shima sighed in exasperation, throwing his hands behind his head. "Do we really have to go? His music is WAY too loud for my liking." He said, longingly looking behind him to True Cross Academy.

Rin chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon, you know his music isn't the problem. It's the fact that he's your brother." Rin teased.

Shima shrugged and Bon nodded his head in agreement. "Okumura's right, we all know you only hate his music cause he's your brother. I've caught you listening to the exact same type of music and you loved it."

As the guys continued to argue and tease, Yukio walked ahead of the group, leading them. Shiemi walked a little ways behind him, smiling shyly. "U-Um... Yuki-chan.. C-Can I walk with you?" She asked.

Yukio looked back and blinked in confusion. "Yeah, of course Shiemi... You don't have to ask."

Shiemi ran up to him and walked perfectly in sync with his footsteps. She looked to the ground, blushing slightly. "So.. I, uh, have been to one of his concerts before... I-It's actually really good... And tons of fun!" Shiemi said in excitement. Yukio finally allowed himself to smile softly.

"Yeah, I bet it is." They walked in silence after that. Shiemi awkwardly tugged at her skirt, trying to think of something to say.

Thankfully, she was saved by Shima. "The concert is across the street after we turn here!" Shima informed the group. Rin eagerly ran across the street, Shima following. Bon and Konekomaru crossed after them and that left Yukio and Shiemi alone.

"After you, Shiemi." Yukio offered. Shiemi blushed a crimson red and laughed nervously.

"T-Thank you, Yuki-chan." She said before beginning to cross the street.

What happened next seem to be in slow motion for Yukio.

A blinding white light filled up the area the group was in as a car started to zoom past them. Shiemi turned towards the light and froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Yukio tried to muster up the strength to move as Rin, Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru slowly turned to look back. It was when Shiemi screamed in fear that Yukio was finally able to move. He ran as fast as he could towards the street, intending to push Shiemi out of the way before the car hit her.

He was too late though.

Yukio saw what happened too clearly for his liking. He saw the car make contact with her skin as her body slowly started to twist in an inhumanely way. He saw her face contort with pain as she flew across the street. _He saw her land on the ground, motionless, and a puddle of blood begin to surround her body. _

It all happened way too fast. He barely heard the screams of people around her and Rin shout at someone to call 911. The driver stopped but didn't come out. Honestly, Yukio thought the only reason he wasn't still driving was cause there were a bunch of people crowding his exit.

Yukio just stood there, his arm still reaching halfway at where Shiemi used to be. His eyes were wide and he still wasn't comprehending what he had just witnessed.

It was only when the flashing blue and red lights blinded him that he finally snapped out of his trance. Quick as lightning, Yukio pushed the crowd of people that surrounded Shiemi's body aside and knelt beside her. "Shiemi?! SHIEMI?!" He screamed. Tears were falling down the side of his face as he stared at her deformed body. Shiemi's face looked terrified and her mouth was open in a frozen scream. He sobbed even more at the weird bend in her neck. Yukio knew that there was no way she could be alive with that kind of a bend... There is no way...

Yet, part of him wanted to believe she could be fixed, that maybe she was just in shock.

He felt hands grab his arms and gently guided him away. "No... NO!" Yukio screamed at the top of his lungs. Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru all looked in different directions, regret and sadness coursing through them. Rin bowed his head and let one tear fall.

As Yukio screamed to the sky, thunder echoed off the clouds that have gathered and rain began to pour down.

* * *

Yukio sat on the pavement, completely soaked. Rin was beside him, sadly staring at where the policemen and fire department were gathering around the scene. Bon and Shima were leaning against the building behind the twins, also looking at the scene. Konekomaru had head back to True Cross Academy to inform Mephisto, Izumo, and Paku.

"... Do you think Moriyama will be alright?" Shima asked sadly. Yukio felt his lip tremble but he took a deep breath and forced himself not to cry.

"... Shi... Shiemi is... D... De..." Yukio couldn't get the word out. Lucky for him, he wouldn't have to force himself to say that awful word as the rest of the group that remained got a depressed look on their faces.

A police officer approached them, an umbrella in one of his hands then 4 more closed ones in his other hand. "Here, these are for you guys. I just want to ask a couple of questions, alright?" He said. Rin took the umbrellas then handed them to the others. Yukio took it, but didn't open it. He just blankly stared at the ground.

"You guys were friends with the victim, correct?" When they all nodded, the officer continued. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"A guy came speeding through the streets and it hit Shiemi and killed her." Yukio replied, rather bluntly. The officer nodded.

"And the culprit is in that car?" The officer pointed back to the van that hit Shiemi. A bunch of people from the S.W.A.T. team were surrounding the car, guns pointied threateningly at the car. Yukio felt his eye twitch. Was it really necessary to point out the obvious...? Shiemi's dead, the car has blood on it's front bumper, what more do they want?!

The officer waved his hand and one guy approached the car and kicked it. Yukio slowly looked up and watched, but his attention on them quickly changed and focused on the stretcher that carried Shiemi's body. The officer followed his gaze then looked back at them.

"They're taking her to True Cross Hospital. You can go with them if you want." The friends nodded and said their thanks before stepping into the car and driving to the hospital.

* * *

That is what brought Yukio to where he is now, in the hospital waiting room.

"How could this happen to me...?" Yukio whispered, more tears welling up in his eyes. No... He wouldn't cry... He couldn't...

Yukio's head shot up as he heard the doors open. A doctor walked out and took his bloody gloves off. Yukio would have been hopeful if not for the solemn look on his face. _Oh no.. It can't be..._

"I'm... So sorry... I thought we'd be able to stop the bleeding and make her lungs full of oxygen again but... We were too late..." The doctor looked away in defeat. Yukio stared at him for a second before laughing bitterly.

"That's funny... I... Thought you said she was dead for a second there..." He said, his voice cracking slightly. _No... Why?! _

"I'm sorry for your-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE, YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Yukio finally screamed. Images of when Shiemi and him first met flashed through his mind. Then when they were growing up... How nice she had been to him... They must be lying. That sweet, innocent, beautiful girl couldn't be dead! A single car crash couldn't have taken her away from him!

Yukio blinked away the tears when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for trying. She will be dearly missed." Yukio recognized that voice... He slowly looked up to see Mephisto. It was strange. He looked strangely calm and... Expressionless. It wasn't like him at all.

The doctor bowed and left. Mephisto let go of him then proceeded to walk into the room without a word. Yukio hesitantly followed him.

"It's sad... She would have been a very good student and a very good mate for my little brother..." Yukio glanced to him to see if he was teasing him, but he looked dead serious. Yukio almost wished he had looked to him with that usual teasing smirk of his. But no. Mephisto didn't even look at him. It made Yukio realize how serious this matter was.

Shiemi.

Was.

Dead...

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_How could this happen to me? _

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream..._

_How could this happen to me...?_

* * *

I watched the video to Untitled by Simple Plan and I thought of this... Another tragedy romance...

Sorry if the ending sucked *nervous laugh* I, uh, got a little lazy towards the end...

Review?

~Jay


End file.
